degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-4127080-20130802000722
Shipping this couple will be like shipping my brother's ex best friend and his exgirlfriend. He was a Tori in the Zig-Tori-Maya love triangle. He went to Mexico and was heartbroken when he came back to find got his girlfriend and best friend kissed at a party. If my bff's bf cheated on her with me and my best friend found it in her heart to forgive me. The last thing I will do is to betray her and that means stay away from the ex. Also another thing I hate how how people say Zig always like Maya. Lets compare KC to Zig. KC like another girl when he was in a relationship and Zig did too but their a huge difference. KC and Clare were already when he first met Jenna. Like Lauren said if KC met Jenna before he was in a relationship then Klare would never happen. Which I agree with because the main reason why Kenna didn't happen sooner is that KC didn't want to hurt Clare. KC did the right thing to break up with Clare. The only wrong thing was KC and Jenna start a relationship right after the break up. Since Clare was both of their friends. Atleast let her time to adjust to the break up. Lets face it wasn't fair for KC or Clare to be in a relationship when KC like someone else. Also the more KC and Jenna spent time together the harder was to hide their feelings. So I'm pretty sure if KC didn't break up with her then he would have so cheated on her sooner or later. Zig in the other hand met Maya when he was single. So their wasn't no excuse for him to be with Maya. So if he like her then he would have chosen Maya over Tori. Also Zig started showing interset in Maya when he notices how pretty she was in the pageant. With KC he like Jenna even if she was wearing jeans and sneakers no make up. Also Zig cheated on Tori with Maya. Was willing to drop Tori if Maya was willing to be with him. He didn't care about hurting Tori at the time as long as he got what he want. The only reason why Zig decide to break up with Tori is because Maya finally open his eyes. His plan was to to break up with Tori until camaya was over. I don't ship Kenna but I do like them because KC was respectful and loyal to Clare. If KC pulled a Zig on Clare then Kenna would have been my NOTP. Also I don't think I could ever date a guy who took a part in my boyfriend's suicide. That's why Cam is the only Ice Hound I would ever ship with Maya who played with Cam. If someone pushes my bf to suicide that person will be dead to me. I would be so angry at him. I don't think I could ever forgive him and if I do then I don't think I could ever look at him the same again. A lot of people think that Zig and Maya would help each other out since he feels guilty and Maya feels sadness. Maybe for them it would it will help them out to date the guy who feels guilty for taking a part in your bf's suicide. For me it will cause me more pain then I'm already am. Going on a date or just hanging maybe even just talking to him the first think I picture in my mind would him telling my boyfriend to get out of my life forever or I wouldn't be happy and my boyfriend crying his eyes out and taking his own life a few minutes later. That image would be in my head and playing over and over in my head like a broken record whenever I see him. Then I would be the one with depression. I know it's a long post but I just want to get this out of my chest.